


Needing Just a Little More

by saturnwonder



Category: Undertale
Genre: Anxiety, Blindfolded, Blue not getting the d, Ecto-Flesh (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Fellswapcest - Freeform, M/M, Male/Male, Panic, Sibling Incest, Swapcest - Freeform, doesn't want to be babied anymore, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnwonder/pseuds/saturnwonder
Summary: Everything was peaceful in UnderSwap; the birds were singing, the echo flowers were glowing, children were-“I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING AND STILL HE WON’T GO FURTHER THAN KISSING ME!”





	Needing Just a Little More

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Request: "I wish you would write a fanfic where…“ berry is tired of being treated like a baby from his brother who will only kiss him so he goes to sfsans and he convinces him to let him fuck him while both their brothers have to sit, chained up, and watch, with only each other in reach.
> 
> So this didn't turn out quite like I wanted it to, and for that I apologize to mellednsfw on tumblr. I had a hard time writing this, tbh, and am still very happy with how it turned out. I do hope you like it sweetie! You guys should totally check out her work too, it's AMAZING and have been the inspiration for a few of my shorts! <33

Everything was peaceful in UnderSwap; the birds were singing, the echo flowers were glowing, children were-

“I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING AND STILL HE WON’T GO FURTHER THAN KISSING ME! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED-”

“Blue, darling, inside voice.”

“I AM USING MY INSIDE VOICE!”

Black sighed, watching his chubbier, and much sweeter, counterpart pace the living room angrily. He understood the frustrations the younger one was facing since he had to find his own way to take the next step with his own brother. Take it, Slim was a horny asshole that loved pleasing him in every way possible, but it was making the mutt see that he was ready to make things ‘intimate and personal’. They needed to get rid of the titles and take things slower and… gentler.

Rubbing his head in annoyance, he grumbled as Blue kicked the table in his frustrations before plopping down next to him, arms crossed and cheeks flushed from yelling. There were tears in his sockets threatening to escape, “I… I just don’t understand why Papy won’t see that I’m ready to, well, go further. I want to have all the things you have with Puppy.”

“There is no way you and that good for not-Wait, what we have…” Black sat deep in thought, Blue looking just as tearful as a few moments ago. He grinned something sinister and grabbed Blue’s arm, earning a surprised yelp with the other. Purple glowed from Blacks eye-lights, “You really want what we have... Blue? Do as I say and you may just have your wish granted.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“s-slim? ow, fuck.”

Stretch opened his sockets to be faced with something bright blue. He was blindfolded and his arms were tied to something behind his back. Testing the ropes binding him there was unexpected movement, “slim?!”

“there’s no need to scream. i’m right here. don’t panic.”

“dude! we were knocked out, tied to each other, blindfolded, and you’re telling me not to panic?!”

“yeah.”

“oh yeah, sure, easy for you to say! you’re used to being tied up and fucked with! holy shit, blue, where’s blue?!” Slim felt his arms get pulled slightly from Stretch’s attempt to free himself, cursing and breathing heavy while frantically fretting over where Blue was.

“LANGUAGE PAPY!”

“blue?! are you okay?! holy fuc-”

“Papy, I’m fine. Shhhhh it’s okay. Black! I told you thi-”

A hand jerked Slim’s skull upward, his blindfold pulled away to reveal the face of his precious brother. “M’Lord?” “Mutt, I assumed you would have been able to calm your worthless alternate from going into fretting about his brother. Why is he starting to hyperventilate?”

As Black questioned, Blue tended. He slowly pulled his handkerchief from Stretch, caressing his skull and planting chaste, gentle kisses to his brow, cheeks, and nose ridge.

“Papy, it’s okay, I’m okay, we’re fine see. Look at me.”

Stretch’s breathing had become erratic, ribcage heaving and eye-lights the size of pins. He was trembling, his right eye having flared to life in that beautiful orange magic that Blue adored so much. This was certainly not magnificent in the slightest and it broke his SOUL knowing he was the cause of it.

Blue rushed to undo their arms from the securing rope that held them. After releasing them, with Slim and Black watching intently from their respective distance, Blue darted back around to gently grab his brothers skull. He stared into those scared eye-lights, forcing Stretch to stare back at him, “Brother. Breathe. Follow me. In. Out. In. Out.” The technique was steady, calming, and the more Blue continued his breathing ministrations and reassuring words the attack soon subsided. When he felt Stretch had overcome his overload, Blue curled up in his brother's lap and silently started begging for forgiveness.

Not even looking at Blue, Stretch wrapped his arms around the smaller skeleton, glaring at his brother’s opposite, “why the fuck did you do this?”

“We thought it would be okay. I just wanted to show you I was ready. Oh, Papy, I’m so sorry,” giant blue tears fell, Black having been interrupted by the little blueberries plead.

“bro, why didn’t you say something? i thought we were pas-”

“Obviously he felt he couldn’t, you fucking fool. He had to come to me with his frustrations, having tried expressing his feelings to you for countless months, and yet you continued to treat him like some child needing protection from the big, cruel world of sex and intimacy. Even the Mutt saw how much you were stifling him...” Black snapped his gloved phalanges, Slim acting accordingly, wrapping himself around Stretch and away from cradling Blue. He pulled back to keep Stretch’s arms at his sides.

“hey! get the fuck off me, man! i’m telling you i didn’t realize until now!”

“You should have noticed, you pompous shit for brains. Blue looks up to you, in a multiple of ways, so now you can watch as I do what you failed to. Blue, darling, come here.”

Stretch growled, jerking his body when Blue rose from his lap, those sad eye-lights resting on him, then something turned in that smaller body as he stood in front of him. An aura surrounded him, causing Stretch to look up in worried awe. It was like something suddenly snapped in Blue, "This is what I want Papy. I gave you a chance."

"don-"

"lessons are learned for a reason. he loves you and wants what you crave. you need to let go, see him for the monster he is, or risk losing him, as i almost lost mine."

It felt comforting, in some odd way, knowing that another felt as Slim did. He could see the internal battle his alternate was having; caught between letting his baby brother grow up or cocooning him from the world while letting their imaginations run wild. It was the opposite for him and his brother in their universe, afraid of showing a side of themselves that would be seen as a weakness while having to grow far too fast.

When the older brothers were knocked out, bound, and gagged, they were dragged to Blue's room, and Slim had to say he loved the glow in the dark stars that decorated the walls and ceiling. He chuckled to himself, realizing if he continued to allow his mind to wonder any further it would upset his little Lord, so instead Slim focused on the body trapped in front of him; Stretch's bones were rattling, brow slick with magic, eye-lights blown wide as they were focused on the scene in front of them.

"Mutt, make sure your captive is properly taken care of as I tend to his lover, won't you?" "of course, m'lord." "Excellent."

Black nodded to himself, breathing heavy against Blue's spine, those purple eye-lights glowing brightly as he felt the shiver generate from the bluer form in front of him. He continued his ministrations to Blue's ribs, running his phalanges under, over, and in-between each one while occasionally stroking his floating ribs. Blue's moans were arousing to all three of them and were making quick work of Stretch, whose magic was quickly forming just from the delicious sounds, that was until Slim teasingly licked a stripe of magic up his neck vertebrae to earn him a hiss.

"imagine him doing that, his tongue dipping between every crevice, his moans echoing throughout your soul as you pull him down and give in to your hunger, that desire of wanting to ravage him in all the ways you've dreamed of."

"i... i..."

"P-PAPY!"

They both froze at hearing their shared name. Blue had his shoulders against Black's ribcage, legs spread and spine arched, crying out for his brother pleasurably while Black whispered to him. His gloved hand rubbed along the blue inner ecto thighs ever so close to the bulge of magic radiating from his pelvis, the tip of his cock was just visible from the waistband of his shorts. The leaking appendage displayed itself proudly, and when Blue settled back against Black the friction of the fabric slipping back over his flesh made him arch his pelvis searching for more. His voice was like a symphony to Stretch!

“look at him. we may share the same name, but see how, even when it’s another pleasing him, he calls for you and only you,” Slim’s hand slid over Stretch’s clothed cock, feeling it twitch as another moan ripped itself from Blue’s mouth, “don’t leave him to suffer any longer.”

He released Stretch and leaned back on his elbows. At the sudden feel of Slim surrounding him gone Stretch breathed deeply, straightening enough that his kneecaps pushed the plush carpet down. He wasn’t able to see Black move away with that self-gratifying smirk. All he could see was Blue.

His Blue.

His Sans. 

That beautiful baby blue magic that pooled in his sockets only to run from the corners and onto the sheets below him, that magic that shimmered in the dimmed light as his ectobody formed down his legs, over his arms, and below his ribs to give him that firm middle. He reached out and Blue took his hand to bring him closer.

"Don't say we never gave you anything. Mutt..."

"m'lord."

They allowed themselves out. Black took in the sharpness of the brisk Snowdin air. It always surprised him how clean it was here compared to home...

"m'lord?"

"M-Papyrus... take me back, and..."

A kiss landed on his skull from behind followed by a nuzzle. They stayed that way for a time and both suddenly shuddered hearing Blue screaming through the door. Blacks skull went full on purple and a laugh rumbled from Slim's chest.

"Anything, Sans."

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this? Want to shoot me a request or see my art? Check me out at saturnartandstories on tumblr!
> 
> Don't forget to check out mellednsfw on tumblr as well! <33


End file.
